


See the sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Jack's really goin through it, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: See the sunsetThe day is endingOr just Sean's goin through it because of me venting and projecting on to him. Sorry Sean.
Relationships: JackSepticEye/Markiplier, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 28





	See the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This has kinda fuckin sad themes and mentions suicidal thoughts so that may upset you! Be careful babes! Ok bye love u

His mind flitted through all the ways to go. Jump. Bleed. Drown. OD. Asphyxiation. Showing him scenes of how he would look for every method. Seeing how he would probably look when he was dangling from a rope, Sean couldn't focus on anything else. It was like a voice within was yelling at him, grabbing his attention and telling him that he needed to choose. None of the choices were to live. It felt so goddamn hopeless. Why couldn't it just be calm, normal, something other than this. Like he was fighting with his own mind, trying to find some strand of sanity within the words. 

Sean didn't dare move from his bed, too afraid that his body may move on it's own accord to lead him to his death. So there he sat, dead center of the mattress, staring at the wall and scared of his own mind. Sean wasn't sure he really wanted to die, sure he didn't wanna live but, it felt, something just short of wrong to die now.

His phone lit up in his dark room. He snatched the device off the sheets, checking who it was. Seeing the name plastered on the screen, he unlocked it.

Mr Iplier: "hey man, what you up to"

His fingers wiggled over the screen, debating between eachother on what should be said. 

'Nothing much' he typed. nonono. Not right, don't lie to your friend, he thought to himself. 'can I tell you something?' Sean backspaced. Then retyped the words. Fuck. Why is this so hard.

It wasn't that he wanted to lie, or keep it all to himself, or even that he didn't trust Mark. He just didn't want to burden his friend with the thoughts that he was having.

"Fuck it" he whispered, typing out the text and hitting send.

"yeah, what's up?"

"Can we call? Or smth, I just need to talk, ya know??"

Sean felt the phone buzz in his hand, screen changing colours.

"Hey man, you ok?"

"I'm, I'm kinda in a bad spot right now," he started, "I don't, I don't know how to explain it, you know, I just, I feel, off. I just keep thinking of me, uh, dying, or like, seeing a picture o' me bein dead" he said the last sentence quietly, but could still hear his friend's breath change. He continued on, "And I don't know what to do. Mark, I'm kinda scared o' myself."

Mark breathed deeply, considering what he should do. 

"Uhm, do you maybe want me to, like, go over there, and we can talk in person? Or do you just want me to stay here on the phone with you?"

Sean thought about it for a second, "can we jus, just stay here, on the phone. I don't think I can go anywhere. At least right now. I don't know how much I can really go, or uh, do?" He fumbled over his words, "I don't know if I can really get up and do anything. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it"

"S'a good thing you know what I'm tryin' ta say"

The two talked about varying topics for a while longer and Sean could feel his chest ease as they grew more and more tired. Eventually Sean let out a loud yawn, and Mark caught on to it.

"Hey, how bout you try'n get some sleep, huh? We can talk some more in the mornin'"

"On' if ya sing me to sleep" Sean said, a bit cheekily, voice still laced with sleep.

Mark let out a low chuckle. He was glad that his friend had seemed to get out of the headspace that he'd been in earlier. He hummed in thought, trying to come up with a song.

"See the sunset" he began, voice soft and deep, "the day is ending. Let that yawn out, there's no pretending. I will hold you and protect you, so let love warm you till the morning"

Sean hummed along slightly, obviously drifting off.

"I'll stay with you, by your side. Close your tired eyes. I'll wait and soon, I'll see your smile in a dream. And I won't wake before you go, and I still hear your heartbeat"

From the other side of the line he could hear faint snoring, signalling that his Irish friend had fallen asleep. Mark plugged his phone into the wall and layed down.


End file.
